Left and Right in the Dark
by TokugawaSmile
Summary: When Ichigo stumbles in, drunk at an ungodly hour, Grimmjow loses it. Before the night is over, Ichigo makes it up to him. Quite thoroughly. IchiGrimm, yaoi, language.


Disclaimer: Still do not own Bleach.

Semi-serious smut this time. Ha. Warning: IchiGrimm again, though more like IchiGrimmIchi.

This is dedicated to Black Storm Van Pendragon, who is awesome, and deserves it. Hope ya like! Heehee.

* * *

><p><strong>Left and Right in the Dark<strong>

* * *

><p>Grimmjow could almost smell the alcoholic scent pouring from the young man that had finally succeeded in opening the door to their apartment, stumbling and nearly tripping over his own feet as he entered. Grimmjow, usually amused at his boyfriend's ridiculous state during inebriation, was not amused in the least tonight, or rather this morning. It was four in the morning, and Grimmjow had been irritated and antsy until he heard the scratching noises of keys poking the door.<p>

He glowered at the state of the orange haired man, shaggy orange hair disheveled and sticking up, face puffy and red from the alcohol still coursing through his system. Ichigo had a wife beater on and some ripped jeans, but his clothes were sloppily put on, like he was in a hurry. Grimmjow snarled and shot his hand out, catching the swaying idiot by his throat and slamming him against the door. Ichigo's head snapped back with a sickening thud, his normally fiery brown eyes gorging out in shock and some awareness. Ichigo sputtered, choking out.

His strong hands came up to struggle with Grimmjow's iron tight hold. "What th' fuck?"

And then the blue haired man reared his first back, smashing it into Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo fell, knocking back into the wall with a pained groaned. He glared up at Grimmjow, who could only seethe in anger, nearly trembling with his raging emotions.

"Who were you with?"

Ichigo shook his head, for one to clear his thoughts and two, to answer Grimmjow's dangerously whispered question. His shaky hand came up to wipe at his eyes. "No one, you ASSHOLE!" he shouted, pissed that his cheeks was thumping with pain.

Grimmjow snorted. "Yeah? No one, eh? So you just got drunk by yourself. No fucking shinigami's?" He glared and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Don't you fucking give me that shit! I know who the hell you were with. I practically know what you were doing. You think just because I'm a Hollow and stuck in this useless gigai, that I'm fucking stupid?"

After trying to convey his absolute hatred of Grimmjow and feeling like it wasn't effective enough, Ichigo grabbed onto the wall and stood, leaning back and grimacing when the darkened room started spinning.

"I didn't do anything with them but get fucked up, I fuckin' swear. I just had… way too much to drink."

"Whatever. Why should I give a shit if you're lying? I'll just leave."

Ichigo started chuckling obnoxiously, holding his stomach as laughter inappropriately bubbled out. He smirked up at a furious Grimmjow. "You wouldn't leave. Where, fuckin', where would you go? You can't do shit. You know as well as I do that if you leave me your ass is as good as dead."

A fist smashed into the already overly abused wall, right beside Ichigo's already throbbing cheek.

When Grimmjow lowered his head, Ichigo thought the man was going to head butt him. Instead, Grimmjow's silky voice whispered in his ear. "_Fuck. You. _Who's the one that whined and bitched and begged them to let me stay? Who's the one that dragged me back, and you could have _so easily_ sliced my throat –"

Ichigo pushed him away, crying out. "Stop it!" He hated the game Grimmjow played when he was pissed off. He knew, more than anything that Ichigo didn't like revisiting seeing Grimmjow laying there, shoulder spliced open and oozing blood. The fact that he had to carry him on his back, Grimmjow's blood seeping down onto his robes and skin… it just hurt to think about.

Now being sobered up from the confrontation, Ichigo stood there defiantly; knocking back the other man's suffocating presence. "I was just at Urahara's, celebrating Rukia's birthday. You need to stop being so fucking possessive. I don't throw a bitch fit when you go out without telling me and disappear. I don't just _assume_ shit, and I don't think you're stupid."

Grimmjow seemed to comprehend this information, cocking up his lip in what Ichigo could only describe as his "giving in" expression. He let his arms wrap around Grimmjow's waist, his body molding into the other's. "Let's put all this emotion into something better. Lemme fuck you," he sighed against a thickly corded neck. His brown eyes peaked up under his long orange bangs, hoping Grimmjow would agree.

The blue haired man was thinking it over, running his hands down Ichigo's sides in thought. "As pissed as I was, I should be the one fucking _you_."

Ichigo nodded hesitantly. "Tomorrow?"

A slow, feral grin slithered onto Grimmjow's handsome face. "Deal."

Well, that was certainly easy. He reached up and brought Grimmjow's head down, locking their lips into a passionate battle, thrusting his tongue into that warm cavern. Grimmjow got a hold of his head, pulling his head back to bite at his throat. Ichigo could only take so much before he pressed his palms against Grimmjow's chest. "Bed, now."

Ichigo pushed Grimmjow through the open door leading to the much sought bed, satisfied as Grimmjow stripped off the thin shirt he had before laying back, allowing Ichigo to climb in and take his mouth. They kissed hungrily, limbs tangled together. It was neither innocent nor slow, just primal need.

With confident hands, Ichigo unbuttoned the loose jeans Grimmjow wore, rubbing his fingers in the few blue hairs peaking up at him. He gave the man on the bed a crooked grin, slowly sliding down the zipper to see pure flesh meeting his hungry eyes. "Mm, I love when you don't wear underwear."

In one quick motion that left Grimmjow a little breathless, Ichigo ripped off the thick material, taking in the endlessly sexy sight of his lover lying back, legs spread just for _him_, cock thick and dripping precome. Ichigo wanted to be naked already, so he could feel that tanned, gorgeous skin on his, sweaty and muscled to perfection. He shivered at just the thought.

Grimmjow grinned and sat up, taking the edge of Ichigo's tight wife beater and lifting it up to reveal a sinfully muscled stomach, ripped from years of hard work. As the shirt went higher, Grimmjow leaned down to follow its departure with his tongue, sucking and nipping here and there until the damned thing was off. He would never get tired of looking at Ichigo's body. Next went his skinny jeans, which Grimmjow bestowed the same treatment as the shirt. His tongue reached out to touch the fine hairs leading to Ichigo's dick as he slid the briefs over the orange haired man's perfect ass. He grabbed twin globes, squeezing and molding. He smirked when Ichigo let out a throaty sound. The man's angry cock sprung free to meet his lips, and who was he to deny it? He sucked it down his throat immediately, not wasting any time. His blue eyes connected with smothering brown, glistening with pleasure. Grimmjow started a fast bob, hollowing his cheeks as he took inch by inch until the heavy, long organ hit the back of his throat.

Ichigo was practically writhing on his knees, keening low and grabbing strands of blue hair, and ripping Grimmjow's suffocating mouth off his cock before he came. Having had alcohol, too much at that, he didn't think he could last much longer and he wanted that velvet heat wrapped around him, sucking him in. he hissed at the thought, pushing Grimmjow to lay back, grinning as the man began fisting his own aching need.

Ichigo leaned down to place kisses along Grimmjow's neck, while his other hand rooted around under the mattress, coming up with lube.

"Fuck, c'mon. I'm dying here," Grimmjow grumbled.

"Me too, I'm about ready to explode at the thought of putting my cock in you. God, you don't even know. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

He could feel the shiver course through Grimmjow's body, his hand slowing his pumping to a stop. He lifted his legs to Ichigo's starving eyes, spreading them wide to show a puffy, waiting hole. Ichigo moaned at the sight, reaching down to circle it with a dry finger. "Mm, it's hungry tonight." He whispered, licking an erect nipple.

Grimmjow growled, eyes narrowed dangerously. "Shut the fuck up with that shit and get on with it. Fuck me or get fucked, I don't care right now."

Ichigo chuckled at that, wiping sweat off his forehead and moving his hair back. His finger slid in, while his other hand took a smooth thigh, being it to the side even further. He moved down and sucked on the inside of Grimmjow's knee, letting his finger thrust into the blue haired man's clenching hole a few times. It was always so tight, better than anything Ichigo had ever had. He had fucked a few girls in high school, but it was nothing compared to when he got to fuck Grimmjow.

"Shit," he groaned, retracting his hand to finally lube up. Grimmjow hissed at the loss, undulating his hips up and humping the air. Ichigo was amused watching the normally dominant Espada be reduced to this writhing creature whenever he got a good fucking. It never bored Ichigo. He squirted a fair amount of the slick substance on four of his fingers, grinning manically at the lusty look taking over Grimmjow's face. Immediately he slid two inside, creating a quick rhythm that had Grimmjow thrashing, arching up off the bed in pure want. He would never verbally admit to Ichigo that he loved this, the way the other man took control and gave Grimmjow everything he needed and more.

Grimmjow kept looking down at the long, thick erection peaking out of curly orange public hair, wanting it so badly inside him. Ichigo was gaining a good bit of experience now that Grimmjow let him top more often.

Three fingers were in to the knuckle, Ichigo watching them disappear into Grimmjow's tight ass, loving the sight of the vicious sixth Espada meeting those thrusting digits, practically begging for Ichigo. He enjoyed those keens and curses almost better than Grimmjow pegging.

Finally, he had all four fingers curled up inside him, driving him toward an orgasm Grimmjow wouldn't soon forget. But Ichigo couldn't stand the throbbing in his dick anymore. He slathered the engorged organ with lube and bent Grimmjow in half, pressing inside. He gargled out something that didn't resemble a word, laying his head down on the Espada's defined chest, making little whimpering sounds at the feeling of his dick being sucked in.

"Fuck you're so _tight_."

Grimmjow growled, pushing up against the cock invading him. "_Move_, shinigami, or I'll flip you over and do it myself."

Ichigo smirked darkly, rearing back to snap his hips forward, burying his length in and getting the desired reaction he was looking for. Grimmjow threw his head back, eyes wide, sweaty blue hair blown back against the pillows, creating a very enticing sight. He built a fast rhythm, thrusting in and out until he felt Grimmjow's hands on his ass, pushing him _deeper,_ if that were even possible. Grimmjow couldn't be comfortable with this position, his knees bent at odd angles, but he still reached down to spur the younger man on, clenching around his cock in the process. Ichigo howled, shuddering from the insane pleasure.

His thrusts were vicious, nudging and scraping against Grimmjow's abused prostate, reveling in the moans and snarls the other man was emitting. He took the blue haired man's wrists from his moving ass and placed them beside his head and leaned down, biting into tanned flesh, marking. He whispered, "Mine," against the clammy skin of Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow arched up, allowing him greater access by turning his head.

Ichigo sat up, letting his throbbing erection slip out from that tight ass, hissing when the air hit his overly sensitive skin. Grimmjow knew what he wanted and turned over, spreading his knees wide and lifting his used ass in the air higher. Ichigo took a hip in one hand, his length in the other to guide in back inside. He moaned loudly, starting back up his rough pounding. The bed shook violently with their passion, knocking back against the pale violet walls.

"Shit, shit, fuckkkk. Ichi –Kurosaki, more, harder!" Grimmjow was losing it.

Ichigo wasn't sure he could _go_ any harder, his hips slapping repeatedly against Grimmjow's ass, thrusting at a rapid pass. He reached around the hard body below him, wrapping a skilled hand against the dripping arousal between Grimmjow's legs.

"This what you want?" Ichigo murmured, focusing on the sight of his cock pushing inside the other man. His balls tightened and he came, pressing into the Espada and forcing his seed deep. Grimmjow came all over the sheets and his chest, heaving a grateful sigh as he felt the little shocks of his orgasm.

Ichigo collapsed on his back, sucking in air greedily, moaning into Grimmjow's neck.

"Fuck."

He felt Grimmjow nod. Ichigo feared something was wrong when he didn't bark an order to get off and out, lifting his head to notice the intense flush decorating Grimmjow's cheeks and his closed eyes.

He had worn Grimmjow out.

Heh.

That had to be a first. The other man could go hours fucking.

He curled up on his side, eyes drooping down and oh so heavy. A loud snore ghosted through the air and Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle tiredly.

He fell asleep almost as quick.

"Oi, Kurosaki! Wake up!"

Ichigo was jerked awake by a pointed elbow jabbing into his ribs, possibly breaking one in the appendages' earnest efforts.

"What asshole?" Ichigo hissed, peaking out one slitted brown eye under a fringe of orange hair. Vaguely, Ichigo could hear the sounds of a television, and a soft, soothing feminine voice.

There was a cackle to his left. He glared up at the sitting Espada, but knew he hardly looked intimidating with the veil of sleep still pulled tightly over him. Last night's emotional rollercoaster really took it out of him. Grimmjow smirked down at him, pointing to the informative commercial about birth control. "You should get that."

"Do you even know what Plan B is, dumbass?" Ichigo groused. Grimmjow seriously woke him up to make fun of him? "And I fucked you last night, so you would need it so you don't get pregnant. God, you are so stupid."

There was confusion in Grimmjow's eyes that made Ichigo chuckle, and he rolled over, absently scratching his chest. He knew what Grimmjow wanted to ask, but wouldn't because of his pride. "It's for women who have unprotected sex and want to make sure they don't get pregnant."

Grimmjow shrugged, his mirth clearly gone now. "Pft, you should still take that. All your damn mood swings and shit." He crossed his arms over his stomach, clearly perturbed now and petulant. Ichigo stretched in the meantime, having lost any hope of going back to sleep.

"So what. Just because I can't control my emotions sometimes doesn't make me a woman anymore than my dick in your ass does you."

"Fuck you."

"Already did."

Grimmjow snarled and pinned the other man's arms over his head, grinding their naked flesh together slowly. Ichigo hissed in pleasure, lifting up to meet a hard cock against his own.

There was a sinister smile curving Grimmjow's lip, his too blue eyes wide with excitement. "My ass is killing me, shinigami. Time to return the favor!"

* * *

><p>END. Hooooo boy that took it out of me. my fics just keep getting smuttier these days. At least this one had a thin plot for you all to enjoy! XD I hope the lemon was enjoyable, and please review! If you liked it, that is or have something concrete to say. Not just that you don't like Grimmjow bottoming. Please and thank you!<p>

OH, and I may add more to Feral. If there's anything you want to request (IchiGrimmIchi), go over and review it or tell me in a pm, thanks.


End file.
